逢いたくて逢いたくてたまらない (Desperately want to meet you!)
by Niiga Niiga
Summary: [NEW] "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak ada lagi seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menjaga ku?" Jaejoong menggigit kuku-kuku tangannya dengan beringas begitu mendapati map coklat yang ia yakini sebagai surat cerai dari suaminya yang ia panggil Yunho." / Part 1 [N]


**Title : ****逢いたくて逢いたくてたまらない****(Desperately want to meet you!)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL) - YAOI **

**Cast : TVXQ!, JYJ, Super Junior**

**Author : [N]iiga**

Mohon maaf jika kalian menemukan alur cerita yang (hampir) sama dengan cerita yang saya buat. Tapi fanfic ini adalah murni pemikiran saya. Dan maaf jika kalian menemukan typo(s) dan bahasa yang terkesan ambigu! Karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang mencoba untuk menjadi luar biasa :) Terima Kasih!

**Summary **

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak ada lagi seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menjaga ku?" Jaejoong menggigit kuku-kuku tangannya dengan beringas begitu mendapati map coklat yang ia yakini sebagai surat cerai dari suaminya yang ia panggil Yunho. Di satu sisi, namja cantik ini masih sangat mencintai suaminya tapi di sisi lain ia merasa kalau laki-laki bermarga Jung itu sangat egois dan sangat sangat menyebalkan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? - [N]_

**Part 1 **

"Apa? Astaga! Aku rasa, aku harus memeriksa telinga ku ke dokter Jae. Sepertinya telinga ku ini bermasalah," Junsu menepuk telinga kirinya dengan ringan begitu mendengar curhatan sahabatnya yang bernama Jung -Kim- Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Biar bagaimanapun namja mungil didepannya itu memang memiliki kapasitas otak yang errr... 'lumayan' pintar. Jika kalian bisa mengerti arti tanda petik itu ya!

Saat ini kedua _namja_ bermarga Kim ini memang berada di salah satu _Cafe_ yang terletak di pusat kota _Seoul, Korea_. Tentu saja atas rengekan Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua bercurhat ria khas seorang ibu-ibu, maksud ku hanya Jaejoong yang curhat dan tidak berlaku untuk _namja_ bersuara khas didepannya. Dan begitu mereka duduk dan memesan beberapa makanan yang ada dibuku menu, Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya kepada Junsu termasuk menceritakan perihal map coklat yang berisi surat cerai dari suaminya, Jung Yunho.

"Argghh... Aku harus bagaimana Su?" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, ia tidak mau bercerai dengan Yunho tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya yang terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan kata cerai dari _cherry lips_-nya. Ia bingung!

_**Flashback**_

"Bibir mu kenapa Yun?" Jaejoong sangat panik begitu mendapati keadaan suaminya, Yunho, yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya yang terlihat sangat kotor dengan bercak-bercak merah yang Jaejoong yakini itu adalah darah dan jangan lupakan bibir namja bermata musang ini juga robek dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Astaga! Jaejoong ingin membunuh siapa saja orang yang bernai membuat suaminya seperti ini.

"... a-ah Jae, kau sudah pulang?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang ada diruang tengah kediamannya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang!

Jaejoong memicingkan kedua _doe eyes-_nya begitu mendapati sang suami tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terlihat seperti ingin menghindari dirinya. Huh, ada apa ini?

"Aku tanya, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa bisa kau pulang dengan keadaan babak belur begini? Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"

Mulailah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Jaejoong yang membuat kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit. Demi apapun Yunho sangat membutuhkan istirahat hari ini. Otak dan tubuhnya terasa sangat panas!

CESS

"Argghh... Apa yang kau lakukan Jae?" Yunho bisa merasakan lukanya bertambah perih.

"Mengobati mu tentu saja, apa lagi?" Jaejoong dengan santai dan bibir yang mengerucut imut menempelkan handuk kecil yang telah sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam baskom besar berisi air dingin ke atas luka Yunho mengakibatkan efek dingin dan perih diwajah lebam _namja_ bermata tajam tersebut.

Jujur, Yunho sangat menyukai suara renyah Jaejoong yang sedang mengomel kepadanya apalagi dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut seperti ini, membuat namja Jung ini ingin segera mengunci _cherry lips_ Jaejoong agar sang pemiliknya segera bungkam dan ditambah rona merah dikedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Ahh.. Membayangkannya saja membuat tuan Jung tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang tak waras.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mu jangan pernah berkelahi," Jaejoong menempelkan sebuah kapas yang sebelumnya telah ia bubuhi alkohol ke atas luka yang ada dipelipis Yunho.

"Mereka yang mulai duluan..." Yunho akhirnya buka suara, ia tidak suka jika dicap sebagai lelaki berandalah oleh 'istri'-nya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai kau terpancing emosi seperti ini, huh? Mereka yang mulai tapi kau yang babak belur," Jaejoong melotot, mecoba untuk menakuti namja yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi percuma saja, dimata Yunho pelototan Jaejoong sama sekali TIDAK MENAKUTKAN!

"...a-aku... hehehe," dengan tampang bloon Yunho menggaruk pipi kananya, khas seorang Jung Yunho jika sedang gugup atau berbohong.

"Kau berbohong padaku Jung?"

"A-aniya..."

CETAK

"Arghhh... Jae itu sakit!"

Jaejoong melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yunho. _Namja_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ia membohongi Jaejoong yang notaben-nya adalah 'istri' sah Yunho! Jaejoong sangat tau tabiat namja bermata musang yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya selama dua tahun ini. Ya! Mereka telah menikah tepat dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Jaejoong rasa semakin lama suaminya itu semakin bertingkah aneh dan sedikit menjauhinya. Bahkan ini sudah terhitung lima kali Jaejoong menemukan luka disekujur tubuh suaminya, Yunho. Dan yang terkahir ini bahkan lebih parah! Apakah ini ulah para _fans_-nya?

**Flashback End**

Junsu mengusap bahu kanan Jaejoong begitu mendengar cerita sahabatnya. Biar bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan Junsu tau kalau Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka duduk di _Junior High School_. Cinta yang sangat rumit bukan?

"A-aku harus bagaimana su? Hiks~" Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke meja _Cafe_.

"Kau yakin itu surat cerai?" Junsu menunjuk map coklat yang terletak ditengah-tengah mereka.

"... a-aku yakin su,"

"_Arraseo_~ Coba kalian rundingkan permasalahan ini baik-baik Jae, kau dan Jung Yunho, perceraian itu bukan hal yang baik, kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemas. Aduhhh... namja pecinta gajah ini sangat bingung sekarang. Dia harus pulang dan berbicara empat mata dengan suaminya. Harus! Dengan sedikit bersemangat Jaejoong mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku kanan _long-coat_nya, men-_dial_ nomor Yunho.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban! Ishh... Kemana laki-laki tampan itu! Menyebalkan!

"_Yoboseo_"

"Y-yun... ini aku," cicit Jaejoong.

"_Ne, waeyo _jae?" terdengar hembusan napas ringan dari seberang telepon sana.

"Kau bisa pulang agak siang hari ini... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," Jaejoong melirik ringan Junsu yang memberikannya kode agar segera melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Yunho.

"Hmmm... Akan aku usahakan"

"B-baiklah," Jaejoong putus asa sekarang!

"Oh iya Jae," tiba-tiba suara Yunho meng-intrupsi raut wajah Jaejoong, penuh harap.

"Kau sudah menandatangani surat cerai kita?"

PRANGG

Jika kalian mengira itu adalah suara pecahan kaca, piring, gelas atau alat rumah tangga lainnya maka aku simpulkan kalau perkiraan kalian adalah SALAH. Karena itu adalah suara harapan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil menelusuri lorong apartemennya. Ia terlambat! Dia sudah berjanji kepada Yunho untuk berbicara di apartemen mereka berdua jam 7 PM. Dan sekarang jam 8 PM. Satu jam! Salahkan ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba kempes ditengah jalan dan menyebabkan dirinya harus rela menaiki kereta bawah tanah. _Jinjja~_

"Hoshh.. Yun... hosh...aku pulang!" dengan sedikit berteriak Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemen bernomor 235.

"Kau darimana saja Jae?"

Jaejoong menunduk takut begitu mendapati sang suami yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu, pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin tapi tak memungkiri ada guratan nada khawatir terlintas dari mulut Yunho.

"M-Mobil ku mogok..." Jaejoong menghela nafas ringan, "... dan aku menaiki kereta bawah tanah yang ada dipusat kota tadi."

Yunho menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan lembut, menuju ke sofa, "Kau tau? Aku sangat khawatir."

ASTAGA! Jaejoong ingin berteriak sekarang, DEMI BONEKA GAJAH DAN KUCING PUTIH YANG BERNAMA HELLO KITTY, DIA SANGAT SENANG SEKARANG! Jung Yunho mengkhawatirkannya, Jung Yunho mencemaskannya! Aigoo~

"Ne~ Mianhae~" Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho yang masih setia menggenggam tangan putihnya.

"Arraseo... Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah!"

"... Y-yun" Jaejoong menarik ujung kaus putih yang tengah dipakai Yunho, mencegahnya untuk berhenti berjalan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Yunho berbalik dan mendapati raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah.

"B-bisa kau peluk aku!" Jaejoong membekap bibir merahnya begitu menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, 'Dasar bibir kurang ajar!' batin Jaejoong kesal.

GREP

Yunho membekap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan erat dan penuh dengan kelembutan begitu mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Anggaplah ini pelukan terkahir!"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang begitu mendengar penuturan Yunho, sebegitu mudahnya Jaejoong terbang menuju kebahagiaan dan terhempas jatuh secepat kilat?

**-TBC-**

**Note :** "Read and Review pleasee~ Semangat posting part selanjutnya kalo liat Review udah mencapai 20, hehehe"

**[N]**


End file.
